1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet delivery system at a sheet-processing machine in which the sheets to be deposited are conveyed horizontally and are deposited on a sheet stack which is carried by a stacking table and is lowered as the stacking height increases so that the respective uppermost sheet is at a certain level, such sheet delivery comprising an auxiliary stacking table, the grate-like bars of which can be inserted into the stacking area.
2. Background Information
In a known embodiment of this kind such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,847 entitled "Sheet Stacker", which corresponds to Federal Republic of Germany Patent Publication, DE-OS 35 35 113 02, the auxiliary stacking table is provided with an insertion means which requires an additional frame part into which the auxiliary stacking table retracts when being in its considerably non-working position. This frame part extends the overall length and increases the overall size of the sheet-processing machine, e.g. a printing machine. Another disadvantage is to be seen in that, especially with large sheet sizes and heavy intermediate stacks, great technical efforts are needed to realize this known embodiment.